Bitterness
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de flipflops839] "Les pensées de Hooten pendant le mariage d'Alex dans le dernier épisode. Hooten/Alex. One-Shot."


**Note d'Auteur 1** : Boujour tout le monde !

Voici un nouvel OS d'une série que l'on vient de découvrir et qu'on a adoré regarder : Hooten & The Lady.

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas, c'est une histoire drôle et touchante avec un brin d'aventure et de folie. Bref tout ce qu'on aime regarder.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à jeter un coup d'oeil à la série si vous aimez ce genre de show.

Disclaimer : L'histoire originale appartient à flipflops839. Seule la traducation est de nous.

Merci à elle.

Bonne lecture, on vous fait plein de bisous !

* * *

Le soleil avait commencé sa danse avec l'horizon, illuminant la plage de reflets orange et rose pâle. Ulysses Hooten s'assit sur un petit banc de sable au bord de la plage et tenta de ne pas détester la beauté du paysage. La brûlure trop familière du whisky dans sa gorge et la chaleur du liquide se répandant dans son corps déjà bouillonnant ne firent qu'attiser les flammes de sa rancœur grandissante. Il avait réellement de quoi être amer.

La façon dont les écrivains présentaient la rancœur comme une émotion froide et dure, constante et insécable, l'avait toujours laissé perplexe. Pour lui, c'était une chaleur écrasante, la sensation du sable rugueux sur sa joue, la brûlure du soleil sur sa peau tandis que les cercueils étaient mis en terre, la morsure de l'alcool, son corps constamment endolori et la douleur pulsative d'un œil au beurre noir. La rancœur de Hooten était comme un enfer en constante évolution qui menaçait de le consumer à chaque instant.

N'était-ce pas ironique que le seul moment où ce feu constant qui l'accablait d'une douleur insoutenable se réduisait à une douce chaleur était lorsqu'il était près d'Alex, cette jeune femme avec un tempérament fougueux et des mots percutants. Pour être honnête, il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir de nouveau autre chose que cette rancœur étouffante et ce dégoût de lui-même. Et c'était à ce moment là que Lady Alexandra et-ses-deux-autres-prénoms Lindo-Parker s'était littéralement jetée dans sa vie.

Au début, elle l'énervait. Elle l'énervait _vraiment_. Puis cet énervement était devenu du respect, et bientôt, il avait commencé à l'apprécier. Il ne savait pas exactement quand cette admiration pour elle s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus profond, et il s'en fichait, mais quelque part en chemin, Hooten était tombé amoureux d'Alex et de son besoin insupportable de toujours faire le bien. C'était exaspérant. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec sa défunte épouse qui était une femme chaleureuse, à la voix douce, complètement opposée aux conflits mais avec un esprit vif et un cœur immense. Alex était bruyante, exigeante et se disputait constamment avec lui, mais elle avait réussi à lui insuffler un nouveau souffle de vie alors qu'il ressentait cette mort intérieure depuis si longtemps. Et maintenant, il la regardait s'approcher de l'autel pour rejoindre un autre homme.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky en regardant la lumière se refléter sur les cheveux d'Alex et créer un halo doré autour de sa robe. Son cœur se serra, et bien qu'il fut habitué à cette sensation, c'était une autre forme de douleur. Alex ne pouvait pas guérir les blessures de son passé ou remplacer ce qu'il avait eu autrefois, et il ne l'insulterait pas, elle, ni la mémoire des personnes qu'il avait perdu. Pendant un moment, elle lui avait permis d'entrevoir de nouveau le bonheur au milieu du paysage désolé de sa vie. Et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il ne méritait.

Hooten était comme une malédiction, un fléau pour l'humanité -toutes les personnes qu'il aimait mourraient. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le réaliser mais maintenant qui le savait, il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Alors il avait gardé ses distances et regardait Alex épousait l'amour de sa vie, caché dans l'obscurité, une bouteille dans sa main meurtrie.

Alex méritait un homme qui pouvait lui offrir une vie tranquille, un homme qui attendait patiemment qu'elle rentre à la maison chaque soir avec un bon repas et un sourire. Elle méritait une grande maison entourée d'une clôture blanche. Elle méritait le monde entier à ses pieds. Ce qu'elle ne méritait pas en revanche, c'était l'ombre d'un homme brisé qui passait son temps entre deux endroits glauques et inhospitaliers pour espérer ressentir autre chose que la rancœur qui le rongeait. Non, Alex méritait d'être heureuse.

Hooten avala une dernière gorgée de whisky avant de refermer la bouteille et de la jeter dans l'océan, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine. C'était ce qu'il méritait. Il fixa l'océan jusqu'à ce qu'une vague emporte sa bouteille dans une étreinte mortelle. Il aurait voulu prétendre que la bouteille représentait son cœur, Ainsi, il aurait pu noyer sa tristesse. Mais il connaissait par expérience la futilité de son vœu.

Jetant un dernier regard vers la lumière dansante qui enveloppait Alex dans les bras de l'homme qui était maintenant son mari, Hooten déglutit péniblement alors que la bile tentait de remonter dans sa gorge, et fit demi-tour.

Le soleil avait presque complètement disparu maintenant, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques reflets oranges au milieu de l'océan. Hooten fit ses adieux et repartit, disparaissant dans les bras de la nuit.


End file.
